You Saved Me
by AC Laing
Summary: PGSM based. It was Ami's love that saved Nephrite.


Notes:

You Saved Me:

By:

"... As long as you have friends who remeber you, you can live ..."

Nephrite remebered the words the Princess said to Usagi-chan. She was lucky that she had friends who would remember her. The Shitennou gave their own memory to their master so he could be with the one he loved, but what about them...? Would they simply float and fade away into Oblivian. Surely, Endymion would forget them and all his thoughts would be on Usagi...

Every now and then I get a little lost

The strings all get tangled

Our wires all get crossed...

Now, the other Shitennou had no one they missed. They were not on Earth like he was. He couldn't believe but slowly thoughts of Motoki entered his mind. He hated to admit it but he actually missed the turtle loving guy. He espically missed...

"Ami-chan." he spoke softly.

And every now and then

I'm right upon the edge

Danglin' my toes

Out over the ledge

I just thank God you're here...

She was so kind, and he never got the chance to thank her for her kindness. He regreted now the way he treated her in the Dark Kingdom...

"That was not your fault," a voice said to him.

Nephrite looked up and gasped on who he saw before him. It was Princess Serenity. He bowed quickly to her.

Serenity smiled and walked over to him and gentally lefted his chin with her soft hands. "You do not have to bow to me."

Slowly, he stood up right. He couldn't help but feel odd standing so improperly to a Princess. He figured it was just out of bad habit of bowing to Beryl so much. However, her presence wasn't as dark as it use to be. It was more calm, seren than Beryl's had ever been.

"For what honor do I owe this visit?" he asked.

"As I told Usagi, the same amount goes towards you."

"I'm sorry I don't think I understand."

"You think you are forgotten...?"

Nephrite hung his head once more. Ami-chan must have forgotten him by now. It had been so long. Besides, like Endymion's thought, her's would also centered around Usagi.

"Fear not, for you are not." Serenity told him with a smile.

This caused Nephrite to lift up his head. "She remebers me then?"

"Of course. One can not forget love so easily now can they?"

'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun

'Cause when I'm a firecracker commin' undone

And when I'm a fugitive ready to run

All wild eyed and crazy

No matter where my wreckless soul takes me

Baby, you save me...

Love? Had that what it been all long? This brought a smile to his face. Beryl's acts of love were nothing but illusions... Had they slowly fallen for one another without noticing? They did after all come from the same place? They had friends, yet felt so alone, but when they were together, they felt more than hatred and pain... Nephrite kicked himself mentally for not seeing this sooner.

It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul

I don't know how you do it

I'm not sure how you know

The perfect thing to say

To save me from myself

You're the angel that believes in me

Like nobody else

And I thank God you do...

"It is not too late you know." Serenity replied, as if reading his thoughts. "Do you not hear her calling for you...?"

At first, Nephrite heard nothing. Then he closed his eyes, and pricked up his ears a bit...

It was so good to have Usagi-chan back in her life. She missed her friend. She was so worried that she would never see her again. As happy as she was, however, she still felt as if something else was missing but she couldn't quit put her finger on it. She tried to ignore it, but the feeling got stronger as she made her way to Crown. She was to meet everyone there for a Welcome Back celebration for Usagi-chan.

Ami stopped dead in her tracks as she reached the front doors at Crown. A vision flashed before. A handsome young man in red came before her. Then it went away. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Ami-chan..."

'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun

When I'm a firecracker commin' undone

And when I'm a fugitive ready to run

All wild eyed and crazy

No matter where my wreckless soul takes me

Baby, you save me...

The image of the young man came before her again. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew what it was that she was missing. The love of her life! "NEPHRITE!" she cried out.

Ami dashed into Crown, still calling out to him...

"NEPHRITE!"

"I hear her!" Nephrite said happily.

"Then go." replied Serenity, and with a wave of her hand, Nephrite vanished from her site and went back down to Earth.

"NEPHRITE!" Ami continued once she was in.

She was hoping to find Nephrite to be there.waiting for her, but all she saw was Motoki. Motoki greeted her: "Ami-chan. See, I told you she would come today..." Ami noticed that Motoki said this to someone from the side. Ami held her breath, and prayed...

"Someone has been waiting for you." Motoki teased.

Then out stepped Nephrite. Nephrite couldn't believe it was her! It really was her!

Well, I know I don't tell you nearly enough

That I couldn't live one day without your love...

Tears of joy filled her eyes. Nephrite could barely contain himself as well. He wanted to jump over the table and embrace Ami-chan, but he was shocked when she found he beat him to it. Ami couldn't believe what she had just did. Hell, at this point she didn't care. She was just glad to see Nephrite save and sound.

They stood their for a moment, just looking into each others dark brown eyes, unable to speak, fearing if they did, they lose each other again. However, as they stood their, they felt themselves leaning into one another, ever so slowly. They no longer denied themselves. They gave into the love they had for one another and their lips brushed up against the others. Both feeling the passion behind it. Then, they pulled apart only to embrace each other.

When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves

Up on a highwire that's ready to break

When I've had just about all I can take

Baby you, baby you save me...

"I thought I would never see you again!" Ami cried on his shoulder.

"It's all right now. I'm not going anywhere." he promised her, and embraced her tighter as if never to let him go... She had truely saved him from a world of darkness and brought him back to the light, and for that he was more than thankful. He would indeed, never let her go. Never again. Because without her, there really truely a reason to live.

When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun

When I'm a firecracker commin undone

And when I'm a fugitive ready to run

All wild eyed and crazy

No matter where my wreckless soul takes me

Baby, you save me...


End file.
